010816-JUST DO IT
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling angryGardener AG at 20:06 -- CC: Wasp's up, Mike? AG: Nothin, just sittin here, starin at a pebble CC: Sounds exciting AG: Wasap? CC: Things are only slightly less shitty than earlier AG: How so? CC: The shitty things have had time to soak in CC: That's it AG: So, not much has happened? CC: ... CC: Yeah, it's been a boring night AG: Y'know staring at a pebble isn't as boring as it sounds CC: It sounds like night well spent CC: Better than mine, that's for damn sure CC: Did you miss the last visitor or something? AG: Yeah CC: Good CC: Waspte of time CC: 0/10 ign AG: You guys have ign? CC: No, but I have your meme folder you gave me AG: Oh, right...I forgot about that AG: What else have you learned from that pile of crap? CC: Nothing AG: Not even the wonder of the fourth wall, or troll faces? CC: Nah CC: already had those CC: I detest that name, by the way AG: Troll faces? CC: Yes AG: Don't you guys have the same thing? CC: Yes AG: Well, I can see how it offends you CC: Would you believe me if I told you we called them human faces? AG: Yes AG: ish CC: Well they are AG: do you guys call people who intentionally try to anger and upset people on the internet, internet humans? CC: Yes AG: oh... CC: I'm fucking with you CC: We call them rage faces CC: and assholes AG: oh... AG: I knew that AG: Well, is anything going down later that I'll probably miss? AG: Anything at all? CC: There's a council meeting being planned AG: I guess I can check that out CC: Going to be in the audience chamber AG: Okay CC: It's the same place as the throne room, only a floor down CC: Not sure when it's all taking place AG: Okay, thanks for telling me CC: No problem CC: Be there or be square CC: Or don't CC: You've probably had the best night of anyone else here AG: You betchya CC: You mite just wanna lay low for the rest of it CC: To save yourself the stress AG: Nah, I've missed too much AG: I don't wanna miss anything else AG: But chances are I'll forget about it CC: Well, feel free to comb to the council AG: Do you know how the Lorcan thing is going? CC: She died AG: I know, but like...aren't you guys trying to get her out of the archives? AG: Or some shit like that? CC: We can't AG: So she's gone? CC: She's in the archives CC: But I doubt they can bring her back to life CC: Not anytime soon AG: How do we wake her up on Prospit? CC: I don't know how that works CC: Her dreamself should be with us soon though AG: It's probably gonna be something dumb, like you have to kiss her, or throw her at a wall CC: I once heard something along the lines of a kiss CC: No confirmation though AG: Wanna try it? CC: I'm raising an eyebrow at that suggestion AG: Yeah, but it could work AG: Maybe AG: I don't know AG: Maybe I could be right about this sleeping beauty shit? CC: You are CC: You probably are, at least CC: Fairy tale bullshit is still a thing AG: True True CC: Her head's not in a very kissable state though AG: Just pick it up and kiss it CC: It's lodged in a ceiling, I think AG: You can try to get it down AG: Are you willing to kiss her? CC: Yes, but that's really not necessary CC: She's awake in the archives, she'll be with us soon AG: Okay, okay CC: Why would you insist I kiss her head? CC: We don't even have to get into how fucked up that would be CC: I just want to know why AG: just do it CC: No AG: Fine, I'm not gonna force you to do what you don't want to CC: Mike, what purpose would that even serve? CC: Macking on my moirail's severed head AG: It could wake her up on Prospit AG: But it probably won't work CC: So let's not do that then AG: Yeah AG: Well, I'm gonna go now, I have some staring to do AG: Later, Nyarla CC: Have fun with that CC: Hope it saves your life again AG: Me too -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 21:58 -- Category:Mike Category:Nyarla